ninjahattorifandomcom-20200214-history
The motorcycle race
The motorcycle race (A motorcycle!) (機械馬で勝負するでござるの巻) is episode 485 of the 1981 Ninja Hattori-kun anime. Kenichi and Kemumaki have a disastrous motorbike race. Synopsis Hattori, Kenichi, Shinzo and Shishimaru are fishing at the riverbank when a mystery rider turns up on a flashy new motorbike. The rider reveals himself to be Mr Koike, who says that he acquired it for recreational purposes. As he rides off, Kenichi tells Hattori that the motorbike reminds him of ''The Terminator ''and wishes that he could learn how to ride one, just as Mr Koike crashes into a ditch. Shinzo suggests that they go to the local arcade to have a pretend motorbike ride. When they get there, however, they are in for a nasty surprise: Kemumaki and Yumeko are both playing the motorbike game. Kenichi is fuming at both of them for not having bothered to tell him that they were going to the arcade, but Kemumaki is quick to slap him down, saying that they went there at Yumeko's request. Back at home, Kenichi is still angry that he was left out and calls Kemumaki a loser. Shishimaru tells him not to be upset, but catches Hattori's malicious stare. The next morning, Kenichi is dead chuffed to find a gleaming yellow scooter parked next to his bed. Taking it to the river, he shows it to Yumeko and Shinzo. Hattori says that it is a Ninja motorbike which is powered by chocolate rolls. Feeding one to Shishimaru (who is inside the bike), Kenichi takes it for a test ride, but it's not long before Kemumaki turns up, asking if he can ride it. Kicking it hard to start, he angers Shishimaru, who makes him ride up a molehill before overturning the motorbike and making it land on top of Kemumaki, leaving him with a black eye. After seeing Mr Koike struggling to start his bike, he gets wind of the situation and builds a similar motorbike, with Kagechiyo powering it. Unfortunately, upon their arrival at the riverbank, Kagechiyo sets his gob off and Hattori finds out that he's inside Kemumaki's motorbike. Yumeko suggests that they race each other, and the winner will get to ride with her. As they set off, Kemumaki sends dust into Kenichi's view, making him unable to see where he's going. Hattori helps him, but Kemumaki gives Shishimaru a firework disguised as a chocolate roll. Shishimaru starts to dance, having lost control of his senses, so Hattori distracts Kagechiyo with an aroma of fish. He then gives him a piece of fish (with a lot of chilli in it) and Kagechiyo goes bonkers. Unfortunately, Mr Koike, who has lost control of his motorbike, comes speeding towards the boys, and Hattori builds a ramp so that Mr Koike can fly over them. Mr Koike is unharmed, but is left gutted as his bike is wrecked, so Hattori builds a motorbike for him and Aiko-sensei, and gets Kemumaki to help him power it. Characters *Kanzo Hattori *Kemuzou Kemumaki *Kenichi Mitsuba *Mr Koike *Yumeko Kawai *Shinzo Hattori *Shishimaru *Aiko-sensei Category:1981 anime episodes